El Índice
center|500px El Índice es un tipo de misión al estilo de Arena Corpus Arena auspiciado por Nef Anyo en Neptuno, en el que las unidades Tenno y elite Corpus luchan para ganar créditos y otros premios. The credits reward for winning (meeting point target and having more points than the enemy team) are affected by credit booster, but NOT by the daily first bonus. For example: Successfully completing a medium index run with a credit booster will result in you having 350,000 (2 x 175,000) more credits at the end. Investment Before entering the Index, the player initiating the mission must select an Investment amount in Créditos that each squad member must pay in order to enter. There are three different investments: Each player in the squad will be asked to invest the same amount of credits, and in public matches, players will be matched with others participating in the same investment tier. This Investment will determine the Point Target '''the team has, which is a designated amount of Index points that the team must cumulatively deposit and score in the match. If the team achieves the Point Target during the match, their invested Credits will be returned and they will additionally receive the listed profit. The credit rewards are not split between players. Each player receives the full amount. However, if the team wins the match but doesn't achieve their Point Target, then their investment is only reimbursed without interest (need checking, but if the meta is not achieved, the investment is lost), and if the team loses the match then each player will lose their investment completely. Mecanica The goal of the Index is to earn Index score for the team through the collection of '''Index Points, which are dropped by participants killed in battle. Represented as green, glowing diamonds, Index Points can be collected by walking over them, and then deposited to a designated bank location in order to earn the actual Index score. Every point deposited will add 10 more seconds to the timer, prolonging the match duration. When an enemy scores, the timer will go down by 10 seconds. Financial Stress: '''A player can hold multiple Index Points at once, and will gain bonus points for depositing large amounts at once (e.g. depositing 5 Index Points at once will grant +2 bonus points, for a total of 7 points added). Bonus points will not affect the duration of the timer. However, holding large numbers of Index Points will reduce the player's health and shields, and constantly drain energy. All of these effects are proportional to the number of Index Points held, and is delivered through the Financial Stress debuff displayed by the player's HUD to the upper right. Bonus points cap at +10 when reaching 20 points, therefore it's always recommended to deposit at 20, as there is no benefit in holding higher numbers of points. The player's team will win if they score more Index Points than the opposing team before time runs out. If by the end of the match the players happen to tie, the tie goes to Nef Anyo. Specter Fill-Ins The Index must be played with 4 players, however randomized Warframe Specters will assist the player and fill in unused spots on the team, such as a Mag or Frost, with a small assortment of weapons and even different color customizations. Their AI is similar to the advanced AI of the Investors, such as using abilities strategically and using parkour maneuvers. They will also try to protect the Specter or Player with the most points, following them loosely to try to give them some cover. Warframe Specters will scale, however they can be more easily defeated than the player can in most cases, potentially giving Investors an easy way to obtain points. Limitaciones Energy and Health orbs are only available at preset dispenser locations throughout the arena, spawning periodically. Players are unable to use Compañeros and Centinelas during the match, and they are also unable to use Gear items. The Brokers '''Brokers are the elite Corpus units that participate in the Index to oppose the Tenno. These Brokers are divided into 4 different groups, with each group being selected at random as the opponents for a particular match. |-|Trading Group = CCTeamBRiotMoaAgent.png|link=Auditor|Auditor CCTeamBHyenaAgent.png|link=Azoth|Azoth CCTeamBDisruptorAgent.png|link=Jad Teran|Jad Teran CCTeamBRaptorAgent.png|link=Raptor RX|Raptor RX |-|Reclamation Unit = CCTeamAZanukaAgent.png|link=Lockjaw y Sol|Lockjaw y Sol CCTeamARifleAgent.png|link=Nako Xol|Nako Xol CCTeamASkateAgent.png|link=Pelna Cade|Pelna Cade CCTeamAHeavyAgent.png|link=Ved Xol|Ved Xol |-|Claims Investigation= CCTeamCHackerAgent.png|link=Derim Zahn|Derim Zahn CCTeamCDeceptionAgent.png|link=Jen Dro|Jen Dro CCTeamCMoaAgent.png|link=M-W.A.M.|M-W.A.M. CCTeamCStealthAgent.png|link=Tia Mayn|Tia Mayn |-|Investor Relations= ArmisUlta.png|link=Armis Ulta|Armis Ulta DruPesfor.png|link=Dru Pesfor|Dru Pesfor RanaDel.png|link=Rana Del|Rana Del 002-ER.png|link=002-ER|002-ER John Prodman [[John Prodman|'John Prodman']] is a legendary Corpus Tripulante aguijón that can be encountered in The Index after one hour has passed at any risk level. Known as Anyo Corp's "Employee of the Month", he drops an autographed poster when defeated, which can be placed in the Orbitador as a decoration once the mission is successfully completed. Recompensas Además de los Créditos adicionales obtenidos al completar una partida del Índice, al final del partido se recompensarán con Mods especiales del Índice. Al igual que las Mods de Verdugos presentados en Rathuum, estos Mods son aumentos especiales para ciertas armas: Recompensas de la operación Historial de actualizaciones *Required points per tier are now 50/75/100. *Increased the required Index points from 25/50/100 to 50/100/200 *Enemy levels scale half as fast. *Changed the investment costs from 45k/60k/75k to 30k/40k/50k, and changed the credit returns from 120k/195k/275k to 105k/175k/250k. The amount of profit for each tier remains the same at 75k/135k/200k. *Changed the rewards to give the total credit return and take away invested credits, instead of combining them into the net profit. * All of the Index mission options available on The Index node on Neptune have been removed, except for the Endurance mode. This node is optional, and is not required to complete Neptune. Since Endurance modes play out with no explicit end, we've made all Index enemies drop all Index exclusive mods so that you can remain in the same Endurance mission without missing out on drops that the enemies don't spawn. *Fixed performance issues. *Fixed a rare progression stopping bug in The Index if players are losing but then score enough to win just before the round ends. *Fixed absent transmissions causing a progression stopping bug. *'Change:' The Index missions are no longer required as part of Neptune's completion. *'Fix:' Fixed not being able to fully unlock Neptune due to The Index. *Fixed points scored in the last round not counting towards your Wager score. * The Index was partially revamped, 2 new mods and a new team added. *Introducido. }} de:Der Index en:The Index